I See Red
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: A showdown takes a turn for the worse for Tony and the team are there to help him pull through. Complete.
1. I See Red

**I See Red**

Tony didn't really know what was happening. His breath was rasping out of his lungs as he gasped for precious air. They came swiftly and shallowly but never really working as he forced his chest up and out for more oxygen.

In the back of his mind his brain registered the gurgle that was coming from the back of his throat and he absently attributed it to himself.

His vision blurred, the crates he was hidden behind swam in front of him. The ceiling of the warehouse shimmered before him and he fought hard to focus on the pale and shocked face in front of him.

His hands and feet felt cold and he could nearly feel the hot liquid pooling around his skin, slipping below his neck and soaking into his hair. He shivered and his whole body jarred in pain. The shock of it snapped his nerves on end as he processed it. He bit out a yelp in surprise and the man infront of him shook himself out of his stunned silence.

"Tony." He half moaned, his fingers coming down onto his body. A hand disappearing from Tony's eyeline and plugging the hole at the base of his neck. Tony felt pain surround where his probie's hand was staunching the flow of his blood and slowly his vision returned for a moment, the blurred edges returning to full colour.

"You'll be alright." He whispered harshly, his head flung over his shoulder to see something behind him but Tony didn't have the concentration to even realise there was a commotion in the room or for Tim calling for help. Dimmly he was aware of footsteps, shouts. A blast of a gun and a cry. Ziva's face flickered in his mind at the sound.

"Ziva." He mouth moved and the whispered ragged breath must have been loud enough for Tim to hear him.

Tim's face contorted and with a swift nod he called for her. Tim's face turned back to his senior partner and he let out a gasp as he released the breath he had been holding.

"She's coming now." Tim assured him and gave a quick nod to reassure himself in the process. "She's coming."

Tony nodded but his neck wouldn't move and suddenly when he blinked she was there infront of him. Pale, shock in her eyes, fear in her face. She stumbled slightly at the sight of him and Tony wanted to frown.

"Come back." He sighed and Tim screwed his eyes shut. Ziva fell to her knees, Gibbs taking a shuddering breath behind her. There was faint sounds of sirens outside the building but none of them moved.

Ziva's small hands pressed into both of his cheeks, either side of his face.

"Tony." She breathed. Her voice small and tight. Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked at her partner, her best friend, her love. "Please..." She trailed off and if Tony had the energy he would've quirked an eyebrow. He watched as she pulled back a shaky hand and wiped across her cheek as a tear slipped out. He was a little astonished to see the red smear across her cheek. Blood. Thick red and real blood. Her trembling fingers came back down and touched his clammy skin again but he could barely feel it.

"Tony." She whispered, coming down close so her breath felt warm against his skin and her lips brushed his skin as she spoke. She didn't care that Gibbs was standing behind her or that McGee was right beside her, his fingers plugged in Tony's neck. "Don't leave me, please." She took another deep breath, only the smell of blood assaulting her nostrils.

"After everything - " Ziva couldn't find the words and her voice cracked not allowing her to continue. She didn't move however. She didn't care that his blood soaked into her shirt and turned it a ghastly coloured of crimson. McGee's own shirt sleeves were a dark red in sharp contrast to the white of his colour. Tony's clothes were too red to tell what colour they had been previously.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs barked, finally making his mark on the situation. He knelt down on one knee a sad smile on his face and Ziva couldn't make out what his sentiment was behind it. "Everything's going to be fine." His hands brushed his Senior Agent and his smile fell from his lips as he felt the already cooling skin of the best agent he had ever had. "We'll have you in a bed in Bethesda in no time. Back in the field in a week."

"Can't wait." Tony finally gasped out. "Boss."

Gibbs didn't smile, his gaze fixed remotely on the pale face of Tony. The lie bubbling in his stomach. His eyes flicked up to see Ziva, her whole body basically lying over Tony's. And McGee, the every dutiful probie to Tony trying to save his life with no avail.

"I never took my chance." Tony muttered and the three people around him looked up to see his lips move slowly and softly. "I never took it Ziva."

Ziva's face crumpled slightly and Gibbs frowned as Tony's eyes searched hers. His hand raising slightly and gripping her wrist.

"I let all the distractions get in the way." He whispered, his focus solely on his partner. "On purpose. I didn't want to ruin it. If I took it and it wasn't returned it was wasted. Ruined in my head and I could never believe that it would've happened some how. Hoped it would be great."

Tony was rambling slightly and it didn't make much sense.

"Chance." He said more forcefully. "I'm sorry for that."

Ziva gave out a little cry to herself and stooped further over to be closer to him.

"Don't hate me for it." He whispered to her and she shook her head quickly.

"How could I?" She whispered back.

Doors burst open to the warehouse. Paramedics running in, police too. Gibbs stands up and waves them over but doesn't leave his place at Tony's side. From his higher vantage point he can see Tony's blood creep further and further away from his body. The wide scarlet surrounding body of liquid confirmed his worst fears.

"All I see is red." Tony murmured and Ziva frowned. He blinked and Ziva shook him strongly.

"Open your eyes Tony. Tony!"

Tim and Gibbs waited on bated breath as his eyes lazily opened again. A smile graced his lips one last time as he looked at Ziva.

"Ani ohev otach." He breathed. Ziva let out a loud gasp and fell back a little in shock. His fingers falling from her hand and landing with a soft thump on the concrete below them. Tony gave another ragged breath before he stopped breathing all together and Ziva moaned.

"No no no." She muttered under her breath as she reached for him again. But the paramedics had reached them finally. And they were pushing Gibbs out of the way, taking over Tim's place at his neck and reaching around Ziva to feel for a pulse. Gibbs stumbled back a little as the speed of events around him pulled him from his reverie. He watched as they pumped at his chest and hooked him up to monitors and bags of saline and drugs. His wide eyes taking in the blood soaked and smeared bodies of Tim and Ziva who were still both on the floor, meters away from the limp body of Tony. Tears dripped from their faces as they watched them work on Tony. Tim's eyes took in the appearance of them all. And just like Tony all he could see was red.


	2. Darkness

_Due to popular demand, I'm back with a second chapter. I'm not sure how long this will be, but we'll see how it goes. Thank you all so much for your reviews to the first chapter, they really mean a lot. So review this chapter and I hope you enjoy :)_

**Darkness**

Ziva had pushed through everyone to clamber into the ambulance beside her partner. She didn't care that Gibbs had reached for the door to take his place beside his best agent or notice the flash of disappointment flash across his face as she ignored him and sat down in the back of the ambulance. Her eyes solely focused on Tony's pale and lifeless face.

Just as they were pulling out of the warehouse on the edge of the city, Tony's heart stopped. Ziva had thought hers had too but the thumping came back, the sound of her blood loud in her ears. She had sucked in a large deep breath as they shocked him back to life. In the 12 minutes it took to get to the nearest hospital they had to do it twice more.

She had ran along with them, down corridors and through sets of double doors. She entered the emergency room and watched as they pushed him into another room. Men and woman surrounding him, barking orders at each other. Equipment, bags of blood, syringes full of drugs. She wanted to go too but a nurse had stepped in front of her, forcefully making her stop. Ziva had thought about flooring this young girl but she didn't have the energy to deal with the scene she would inevitably make with those sorts of actions. So instead she found herself being lead to the waiting room down the hall. She had sank into a chair near the back and watched the door with wide eyes until the doctor came back.

She was sat here when the waiting room slowly emptied as night turned to early morning. As members of NCIS filed in, McGee still soaked in blood, Gibbs a mask of calmness and Abby a gibbering wreck.

"Zi - zi - zi - Ziva." She finally stuttered and ran a hand under her eye to smudge her mascara as she dabbed away tears. "Wh - what happened? Mc - mc - mc - mc - McGee said, he - he - he -"

Ziva looked up as she collapsed into the chair beside her and forgot about finishing her sentance as sobs overtook her. McGee wrapped his arm around her and Ziva caught sight of him, drenched in blood, his white shirt completely soaked in crimson blood. Tony's blood. His face awash with fear and worry. She could see him already feeling guilty and working out what would happen if their worst fears were confirmed.

She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. It too had turned a stomach churning colour of dark red. It felt still damp in her fingers and her skin had turned a slight pink colour. Ziva closed her eyes as they stung with unshed tears. Worry and concern was floating her stomach. Twisting and somersaulting about. Making her feel sick. Confusion also at his words swam in her head. He had told her he loved her, and in Hebrew. She screwed her face in thought. Did she imagine it? Why would Tony speak them in Hebrew? Was it just wishful thinking on her fault. Ziva swallowed the thoughts and tried to forget about them, now wasn't the time to be worrying about her love life.

She let out a tense sigh and opened her eyes, only to find Gibbs standing above the three of them. He was wearing a clean set of clothes and a paper cup of coffee was in his hand. His face was set in a frown as he looked at the remnants of his team.

"David." He spoke curtly. The first words he had said in over an hour. "McGee."

To her right Tim looked up as well. His face tired and tense.

"You both are scaring people." He told them seriously and Ziva fought the urge to roll her eyes, the other few people in the room were too wrapped up in their own worries to be worried about a little blood on her shirt. "Go home and get changed."

Ziva was shaking her head before he finished speaking.

"No." She murmured, her voice shaky and close to breaking. "I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are." He snapped and glared at McGee who was starting to argue too. Abby sighed a little between them, her wide red eyes locked with the door of the waiting room.

"I'm not leaving him." Ziva murmured again but she wasn't sure the older man had heard her as he didn't make a comment.

"You can take my car McGee." Ducky spoke to the younger man and Ziva wondered mildly when he had got here. "I can assure you that Tony will be in surgery for at least another hour. You will not be missing anything if you go home now and return after you shower."

Ziva looked at the older man before flicking her eyes towards McGee who was looking quite attracted to the idea of a shower.

"Ziva." Gibbs suddenly said, his tone falling and lowering. He stepped forward and with a small reassuring smile and touched her shoulder. Ziva tensed and then relaxed as she saw an emotion flash over Gibb's face. "Don't make me give you an order."

Ziva sighed, letting her eyelids slip closed. She could see Tony's face just behind them. He wasn't smiling or laughing like she usually liked to see. Instead he was lying on a cold concrete floor, blood pouring out of him like a spilt carton of milk. She flicked her eyes open and with a sigh unwound her legs from around her and stood up.

"Let's go McGee." She said quietly. "The quicker we are out of here, the quicker we are back."

McGee stared at her before jumping up and accepting Ducky's keys.

"Phone me if anything happens." Ziva spoke tersely to the remaining few. Gibbs gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. It sounded perfectly like a threat.

oo

As the shower warmed up, Ziva peeled off the sodding clothes. Some of the blood had started to dry, giving the clothes a strange stiffness. They fell to the tiled floor beneath her with a soft thump and she stared at them. They were soaked in Tony's blood. It didn't feel right to wash them or throw them out. It felt like she should squeeze the liquid from the fabric and push the blood back through his veins. She tore her eyes away from the pile of clothes and stepped into the spray of the shower. It was hot. Hotter than it should've been and she stared at her feet as the water swirling around her toes turned brown, red and pink before it began to run clear. The boiling water pounded her back and neck and into her hair. It seared her skin and Ziva didn't care if she was burned. The pain felt good and helped clear her head which was foggy with the events of today. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Tony's broken form on that floor. Scenes would replay in her head, Tony saying those words, his vacant eyes as he breathed for the last time, his limp hand falling away from hers. Ziva squeezed her eyes shut and let her forehead rest on the cool tiles as the water continued to pound on her back. She let out a quiet sob. She felt it tumble through her lips and the tears break out from her eyes and drip down her face along with the shower spray. Tony's life hung perilously in the balance and there was nothing she could do about it.

After she had calmed down again, Ziva dressed quickly. Pulling on clothes that were close to hand. She pulled her wet hair into a bun at the back of her head and didn't bother with make up. She grabbed her keys and ran quickly to her car, throwing it into gear as she sped towards Tony's apartment. The house was in darkness when she got there and she slipped in through the door using the key that Tony had given her years ago, the summer that Gibbs went to Mexico. The empty apartment made Ziva's breath quicken as she walked through all of his stuff and into his bedroom. The room smelt of him and Ziva fought her tears as she pulled a drawer open to retreive a few t-shirts. She piled clothes into a gym bag and sank into the bed as she caught her breath. She brushed a tear away from her cheek and inhaled deeply. His smell assaulted her but calmed her at the same time. She flicked her eyes to the clock on his bedside table and noted silently that it was after two in the morning. Ziva sighed as tiredness suddenly took over her. She fell to her side and let her head sink into Tony's pillow. With another soft sigh she was asleep in moments, wrapping her body in Tony's duvet and relishing in the darkness she could cocoon herself in.


	3. Waking Up Exhausted

_Thank you all for your reviews and all those who favourited and put this story on your alerts. It's nice that you all think so much of this little story. I'm writing this story as I go along, and it's putting a bit of a dent in the revision I'm supposed to be doing for my exams, but I'll try to keep updating regularly. Here's the next chapter and it would be great if you all could review, even if it's just to say that you liked or if you didn't. Enjoy :)_

**Waking Up Exhausted**

Vibrations against her hip woke her up. Ziva blinked, not knowing at first where she was, she let her eyes drop closed again. With a sigh, she pulled her phone from her pocket and mumbled a greeting into it without opening her eyes.

"Ziva?" Came a worried voice. Ziva waited a beat as she processed that it was Abby's voice on the line.

"Yeah Abby." Ziva murmured and snuggled into the pillow more. It smelt nice and was soft against her tired skin. She buried her nose into it and inhaled deeply.

"Are you ok? I thought you would've been straight back to the hospital and then Timmy said that he called back to your apartment and you weren't there. And then I got really worried but Gibbs said not to worry but I needed to make sure you were ok because you were upset and then I thought the way you would've been driving to get back here as soon as possible that maybe you'd have crashed or something. But I didn't want to phone earlier incase I was over reacting and then maybe you would see the call and think that something had happened to Tony." Ziva inhaled sharply as Abby finally took a breath from her long breathless sentance. She registered the smell around her as belonging to Tony and Ziva immediately remembered everything that had happened in the past day. She pulled herself into a sitting position as Abby launched into another long descriptive ramble about how she came about to phoning her. Watery morning light streamed through Tony's window. Ziva blinked the sleep out of her eye and realised it was just after dawn. She hadn't slept that much. Abby was still wittering in her ear as she grabbed the bag full of Tony's clothes and left his apartment, slipping into her car and starting off towards the hospital.

"Abby I'm fine." Ziva was finally able to reply to Abby as she stopped talking long enough to get a word in edgeways. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok." Abby replied, worry lifting from her tone. "I'll see you here."

Ziva was about to ask about Tony but the dial tone sounded in her ear before she had the chance. Ziva gave a soft growl and accelerated sharply, the car tearing down the street and towards the hospital again.

She reached the hospital in half the time that it would've normally took and she walked briskly into the emergency room. She spotted Abby and walked up to her. She looked exhausted, mascara still smeared under her eyes and down her cheeks. Her pigtails were a messy and Ziva could tell she had fell asleep on someone's shoulder by the crease of a button on her skin.

"Abby, has there been any word yet?" Ziva asked and Abby pulled her into a tight hug. Ziva instantly thought the worst and pulled back from Abby with wide panicked eyes. Her throat immediately constricting at the thought of Tony dead.

"He's just out of surgery." She moaned and pulled her back into a hug. Ziva shuddered as relief flowed through her. Abby heald her tighter as she muttered into her neck. "You haven't missed anything."

Ziva pulled back and allowed Abby to grip her arm and pull her towards the lift.

"They moved him to another ward upstairs in the ICU." Abby told her and punched the button for the fifth floor. "They're going to stabilise him and see what happens. Gibbs wants to move him to Bethesda but Ducky says he'll get just as good care here." Abby rambled and let her head rest against Ziva as they stood in the elevator.

"Is he ok?" Ziva asked quietly, her voice hardly working. Abby sighed softly.

"I don't know. They're waiting see what happens when he wakes up. The doctor hasn't been to see us yet. Only a nurse to say he was out of surgery."

"Oh. I'm sure we'll find out soon." Ziva muttered reassuringly and patted Abby's arm. Worry escalated however in Ziva's mind. "If we don't, I will find the doctor and make him tell us." Abby gave out a small and soft laugh. The elevator opened and the pair walked down the hallway, finally approaching the waiting room. It was empty except for Ducky, McGee and Gibbs. Abby sat back down beside McGee and rested her head against him as she let her eyes close. Ziva watched as McGee wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Ziva turned away, unable to look at the comfort when all she wanted in the world was for Tony to be there for her and wrap his arms around her like that. She sank into a chair near the door, dropping the gym back at her feet. She crossed her arms and stared out the window at the dull sky.

"You should sleep Ziva." Gibbs finally spoke and Ziva let her eyes slide over to where he was sitting a few chairs away.

"So should you." She told him quietly and went back to staring out the window.

"I can't." He told her honestly and Ziva nodded silently. There was a long pause before McGee spoke.

"Are we going to investigate this in the morning boss?" He asked and Abby's eyes shot open. Ziva watched as Gibbs looked at the younger agent.

"Yes McGee." Gibbs murmured. "As soon as we hear word that Tony's going to be ok we're going to find this bastard." Ziva sat back in her chair. Conflicted by the thoughts of finding the man who did this and not leaving Tony's side.

A few moments later and a doctor walked into the waiting room. He looked around sympathetically and cleared his throat. Ziva was on her feet and beside him within seconds. The rest of them a little slower. Abby yawning and McGee stretching his stiff arms. Gibbs gave the doctor a slight glare and Ducky shuffled up beside him with a plain smile on his face.

"I'm Dr. French and I operated on Agent DiNozzo. He's been through a lot and he lost a lot of blood when the bullet nicked an artery. Somehow however." The doctor paused and a breif smile slotted into place. "He survived, even though he lost so much blood. We were able to repair his artery and restart his heart. He's under deep sedation still and we have to wait until he wakes up from that. We're taking him off the anaesthesia gradually so it might take a few days because he underwent such a trauma. But I am quietly confident that he should make a full recovery, assuring he doesn't have any further complications."

"Good." Gibbs murmured. The doctor nodded and cleared his throat again.

"One of you are allowed to see him." He told them. "And only one of you."

Abby frowned and McGee squeezed her tighter to him. From the corner of her eye Ziva could see Gibbs about to put himself forward but she stepped closer to the doctor.

"I'll go." She told him. "I want to see him."

Gibbs nodded at her and turned to McGee.

"McGee, let's go. We have a Petty Officer to locate." Gibbs half barked at McGee who jumped slightly. "Abby, there will be a lot of evidence from the warehouse too. And Ducky, we hit one of the accomplices."

"Yes." Ducky nodded. "Palmer has him on the table ready for me."

"Ziva." Gibbs turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll call you later if I need you."

Ziva nodded silently before turning and following the doctor down the corridor. He stopped outside a door and smiled at her.

"Here he is." The doctor told her and opened the door for you. "He's heavily sedated still."

Ziva didn't hear what the rest of what the doctor was saying as she stared at Tony. He was pale, nearly grey. Tubes and wires trailed from his arms and his chest. There was a large white swath of bandage that covered his neck and shoulder. His eyes were shut and a ventilator was breathing for him still. The rhythmic mechanical intake of breath and the following exhale filled the room. Joining it was the steady beep from the machines Tony was hooked up to. The doctor left the room and Ziva sank into a chair beside his bed.

"Tony." She breathed and nervously placed her fingers on his hand. He was warm and she focused on that as she gripped his hand. Ignoring the sounds that were keeping him alive she blinked away tears. "It's ok." She told him, reassuring herself at the same time. She took a deep breath to steady herself and whispered. "I'm here."


	4. Walking With A Ghost

_Thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter. I'm pleasantly surprised at how many reviews I'm getting. This chapter is more on the development of the case. Enjoy and review :)_

**Walking With A Ghost**

Gibbs had called Ziva in a few hours later and the call had sparked a day long bad mood from the woman. Gibbs at first had made her go through the paper trail the suspect had left but all she succeed in doing was going round and round in circles. At lunch time Gibbs had snapped at her and told her to go to the warehouse with McGee to collect the last of the evidence. Some of the other teams at NCIS had been lending a helping hand that morning so it was mainly all collected, bagged and tagged and photographed. The car journey was tense as she and McGee sat silently, listening to the idle chatter on the radio as they drove the few miles to the warehouse. Neither of them wanting to vocalise their thoughts and how they dwelt firmly with Tony and his recovery. They hadn't heard anything since they had left that morning and Ziva was beginning to get antsy at the thought of him waking up alone.

Ziva let out a long sigh as she stepped out of the car and walked to the back of it with McGee, each of them collecting their backpacks. Ziva slung it on her shoulder and walked towards the warehouse. To the side of the building sat two cars, a team of agents were in the long grass in the field next to the warehouse, searching for any clues. The second car belonging to a pair of policemen who were sitting out front of the warehouse keeping check on who was entering the crime scene. A long string of yellow police tape showed her that earlier in the day the warehouse was probably buzzing with the usual crime scene excitement. But all Ziva felt was a dull ache in her heart as she entered the large room they had been standing in less than 24 hours ago. All of them uninjured, before Tony was left fighting for his life. Ziva flashed the policemen her badge and they didn't bother them as they walked past and ducked under the tape. Beside her McGee stilled by the door and cast a glance at his friend and partner.

"Ready?" He asked and Ziva smiled at him.

"Of course McGee." She told him and grabbed the door, wrenching it open. He gave her a boyish grin and they walked into the cold warehouse. Most of the crates had been seized for processing and the whole room had been searched.

Ziva's breath caught in her throat as her eyes found the quite large stain on the floor. Someone had obviously tried and failed to clean it up earlier. The reddish tint on the concrete gave the room an ominous feeling. Beside her McGee shivered as they stared at the smears. Neither of them quite believing that Tony was alive with the amount of blood spilt on the floor the previous night.

"Let's just grab the stuff and leave." Ziva told him. She was tense and didn't want to be here any longer than she had to. McGee agreed with her and together they worked their way around the warehouse. McGee wandered to the far end of the warehouse where a small office had been built within the large cavernous building. He pushed the door and it creaked as it swung open.

"Ziva." He called over his shoulder and stepped into the office. There was a table and a filing cabinet. Other than that the room was empty except for a large amount of clutter on the floor. Ziva appeared in the doorway and frowned.

"What is this?" She asked and stepped inside. McGee picked up a t-shirt off the floor and sighed.

"It was like he was living here?" McGee frowned. "But I was at his house this morning. Nothing looked out of place. There is everything here, food wrappers, sleeping bags, clothes. Bottles of water and - " McGee cried. "Jackpot!"

Ziva hurried over and looked as McGee cracked open a wooden box that was sitting in the corner of the room. A sleeping bag curled around it. She stared down into the small box and sighed. It was full of drugs. She spotted a few syringes lying near the bottom.

"Abby will be able to get DNA." McGee sighed and looked around the room. "Now why was he here?"

"Maybe his wife kicked him out." Ziva speculated and started to sort through the large amount of clothes and rubbish that littered the floor of the small room. Her frown deepened as she found a stash of neatly folded women's clothes. McGee stood beside her as she showed them to him.

"A girlfriend?" He asked with a frown. "Or his wife?"

Ziva sighed and stood up properly again. "This makes no sense McGee."

McGee agreed and began to pile the clothing into boxes to be brought back to the lab for Abby. Ziva grabbed one of the boxes, McGee grabbing the rest and they lugged them out of the warehouse and to the car. McGee sighed and sat on the ledge the open trunk created. He sighed and looked over at Ziva.

"He'll be alright won't he?" He asked. His voice sounding so many years younger than he actually was. Ziva sighed and joined him leaning against the car.

"I do not know." She answered truthfully. "We'll have to see what happens."

"It's Tony." McGee shrugged. "He has to be fine. He always gets into silly trouble like this and pulls through as if he wasn't hurt at all."

Ziva nodded. It was true, Tony had been in more than enough life threatening situations to last him a life time.

"He really likes you Tim." Ziva spoke quietly and McGee looked up sharply at her using his first name. "All the teasing and the poking fun. It is a form of respect I think."

McGee nodded and with a sigh stood up again.

"Let's hit the road and get back before Gibbs phones us yelling." McGee laughed trying to deflect the subject of Tony. Ziva sighed and slammed the door to the boot shut.

"Hey McGee." She caught his attention as they climbed back into the car. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" McGee asked, turning on the ignition. Ziva smiled softly at him.

"For saving Tony's life." She said simply and watched as a slight blush crept up Tim's cheeks before he his pushed the car into reverse and returning the way they had came.

oo

It was late evening and Ziva was still at her desk. Once they had returned she had threw herself into finding any clues she could possibly find on their suspect, Petty Officer Michael Ervine. She had watched silently as Gibbs and McGee disappeared off to the suburbs to speak to family members and old friends but nothing was jumping out at them. Ziva could find nothing to link him to the drugs ring other than the fact that he was a drug user. Ziva would find herself on her own, staring at the empty desk in front of her. More than once she had imagined him sitting there. Lounging back in his chair as he threw sly joking remarks at her. Rummaging in his drawers for scraps of paper to roll into balls and lob at her head. She could hear his voice, always trying to have the last word whenever she spoke. She could feel him leaning against her in the elevator when she went to see Abby and Ducky. His breath on her neck as if he was leaning behind her to read the computer screen. His hands on hers as he tried to steal her lunch, or make her mess up her paperwork. She was close to breaking point with the worry. All she wanted was to go back to the small dark room and hold his hand. Willing him to wake up with every bone in her body.

The elevator pinged and Gibbs walked in. His face was set in a scowl and he came to stop in front of Ziva.

"What have you got?" He asked her and Ziva jumped to her feet. Her fingers switching on the plasma screen. McGee came to stand beside her. "There's nothing on his parents or his brother. They have no record. His father was in the Navy but died a few years ago and his brother was honourably discharged in 05. He lives with his wife in Arizona."

"What about Ervine's wife?" Gibbs barked, his fingers messaging his temple.

"Kim, a teacher in a high school in the city." She told him. "She phoned in sick on Monday and hasn't been seen since. I phoned her mother and she doesn't know where she is. Neighbours haven't seen her either but told me that she fiercely protective of her husband within the army wives circle."

McGee nodded. "We found a large amount of women's clothes at the warehouse too and we think that they belong to his wife. Abby was able to determine the DNA on the drugs paraphernalia and it definitely belongs to Michael Ervine. There was also traces of his wife's DNA and another unknown male."

"She's with him." Gibbs decided. "Find her and we find him."

McGee and Ziva stared at him, wide eyed and exhausted looking.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head at them both. It was already dark outside and none of them had had anything to eat never mind slept in the past day so with a sigh he turned to them.

"I want you both to go home." He told them and glared at Ziva in the hopes to making her follow his order. "Get some rest and then be in here bright and early. We are going to find these people before they can destroy any more lives."

McGee was throwing Gibbs a relieved smile as he pulled on his suit jacket.

"I'll go get Abby." He murmured. "See you tomorrow Boss."

"Good night McGee." Gibbs muttered in his direction before turning to Ziva. "Go home Ziva."

Ziva smiled to herself and shut down her computer, knowing full well that she would be sneaking into Tony's hospital room.


	5. Dreamin'

**Dreamin' **

Ziva walked down the quiet corridor. With Gibbs making her work late and the fact that she had deliberated for nearly an hour whether to stay at her apartment or break Gibb's unofficial order and go and visit Tony, she had made it to the hospital well after visiting hours. She knew that Abby had been to see him at around dinner time and she had told her in a rather huffy fashion that she had been forced to leave when visiting hours were over. Armed with this information Ziva had decided she was just going to slip into his room and hope that no one checked on Tony. And if they did she hoped that they didn't mind her being there. Because she was sure she wasn't going to leave. If they made a fuss, she wasn't above resorting to using some of her Mossad skills. Ziva nearly snorted at the thought of her threatening the sweet nurses who were standing by the nurses station. Ziva finally reached his room. Tony looked less pale that he had that morning but he was still sickly white. The biggest shock was that he was breathing on his own and this made relief flood through her as she took in his chest moving up and down on its own accord. She slid into the chair beside him and took his hand. She squeezed it softly and held it between both of her palms. Her eyes never leaving his face.

Behind her the door opened and Ziva silently cursed herself. She plastered a sweet smile on her face and turned, expecting to see a member of staff but instead her smile faltered when she saw the stern face of her boss.

"Gibbs." She greeted him and Gibbs gave out a loud and heaving sigh. Ziva's fingers tightened subconsciously over Tony's. Gibbs stared at her for a long moment before turning to look at Tony.

oo

It was dark, where ever he was. He wanted to frown but his face wouldn't move. He wanted to snap his eyes open but they wouldn't move either. Panic rose up his throat along with a dull ache. He could see specks of light somewhere, far off in the distance but they didn't offer enough light to illuminate what he was looking at. He felt cold and wanted to shiver. His head felt fuzzy and his hearing was muffled. His brain could hardly connect with the rest of his body. He felt disorientated, he couldn't even remember his own name. He only saw flashes of memories. The grain of wood as he stood beside the crates stacked high. the sound of gunfire and then his mind would go blank.

Suddenly he felt lips on his cheek, they were hot against him and their warmth spread through his face. It over rode the pain in his chest and the pressure on his lungs. His brain struggled to remember how they were connected to the scent he was inhaling slowly and the familiar touch on his fingers. Moments dragged on and he wasn't sure how long it had been since the person had gripped his fingers in their own and stayed with him. Through his muffled ears he heard a quiet conversation and he fought with himself to open his eyes. The light was bright as it crept through the slit he had made in his left eye. He forced it open, along with the right eye and blinked as quickly as his depleting energy sources would allow.

He saw her beside him. Her hand still tangled in his. Her hair falling out of its ponytail and her dark eyes void of makeup. Her face was set in a scowl as she spoke to the other man in the room, their voices terse with each other, trying to keep their argument to a whisper. Tony had to lift his head slightly to see the person on the other end of her words. His head fell back against the pillow as his mind suddenly snapped back into place as he figured out who these people were, what had happened and where he as. He inhaled again, his chest protesting in pain as he did. He smelt her perfume and it nearly made him smile.

"I told you David." Gibbs murmured, a cup of coffee in his hand. "I wanted you to go home and sleep."

"I tried." Ziva hissed back. "But I needed to make sure he was ok."

Gibbs nearly growled in frustration as his eyes flicked around the room. The door opened and McGee stepped inside. Gibbs rolled his eyes with a frustrated groan.

"Are you disobeying my orders too now McGee?" Gibbs asked, momentarily forgetting that Tony was supposed to be asleep.

"Sssh." Ziva snapped, not minding that she was hushing her boss. Gibbs glared at her before turning back to McGee who was still standing in the doorway, looking a little put out that he was caught.

Tony cleared his throat, the action causing his raw and rough throat to shudder in pain. The three heads whipped around to see him blearily watching them. The look of relief on their faces shocked Tony for a moment. How bad had it been?

"You're awake!" Ziva exclaimed and smiled widely at him. Her fingers tightening around his own on the mattress.

"Hey Tony." McGee smiled at him. "Nice to see you back. Abby will be so happy."

Gibbs stepped closer to the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nice to see you back DiNozzo."

"Thanks boss." Tony croaked. "So what did I miss?"

At this Gibbs cracked a smile. He opened his mouth to speak when the door opened again. An elderly nurse walked in and gasped as she saw the three extra people in the room.

"Excuse me." She snapped and pushed her hands to her hips. "What do you think you are doing? It is long after visting hours and none of you are supposed to be here. Mr DiNozzo needs rest more than company at the minute. You'll have to leave and come back in the morning."

McGee opened his mouth to argue with her but she glared at him.

"Out, all of you."

"You heard the woman McGee." Gibbs smiled as sweet as he could to the nurse. "We can swing by tomorrow before we go to the office."

He turned back to Ziva, so she knew that his next words would apply to her too.

"I didn't send you home off a case so you could sit around here all night anyway. Go home and I'll see you 0600 tomorrow." Gibbs told them both and then looked at Tony.

"Same goes for you DiNozzo, we need you up and ready to work this case too." He smirked and gave Tony a nearly fatherly gaze. Tony smirked at his words and gave an exhausted nod.

Gibbs ushered McGee and the nurse out of the room and Ziva stood up. Her fingers unwrapping themselves from his.

"I'm glad that you are awake." She spoke quietly, her voice soft and suddenly awkward. "You gave us quite a scare."

Tony stared at her and gave a brief smile. Her lips tugged up and she leant over him, pressing her lips to his forehead. She inhaled deeply, and noticed even under all the smells of the hospital he still smelt like Tony.

"I meant it." He murmured under his breath. "What I said, I meant it."

Ziva squeesed her eyes shut and kissed his forehead again. She stayed silent for a moment before replying.

"I do too." She whispered into his skin. He didn't answer her and when she stepped back she saw that he had already fell asleep. With a smile, she pulled on her coat and left his room.


	6. Interrogation

_Thank you so much for all the feedback on the past chapter. It means so much :) You know what you have to do, review :)_

**Interrogation**

Bright and early the next morning Ziva found herself standing in Michael Ervine's house. They were supposed to be looking for clues to where he had disappeared to but she was struggling to stay awake as she stared at Kim Ervine's sewing kits. To her the Ervine's both appeared to be overwhelmingly dull and Ziva struggled to piece the embroidery she was looking at now with the the highly skilled and covert life of a drug master mind. They had stacks of DVDs sitting beside the large tv in the living room and these reminded her of Tony, whom she had only left his bedside a few hours ago. A few dishes littered the kitchen, showing signs that life had left the house more than a few days before. There was a stack of laundry that needed folding and a load waiting to be washed.

"Boss." McGee suddenly cried from where he was sitting in the kitchen. Simultaneously going through the Ervine's computer and keeping an eye on his own laptop for developments on the case. "Ervine has turned on his phone."

Gibbs looked up from where he was rummaging in drawers and glared at his agent. McGee started talking immediately.

"We've picked up a GPS signal, from inside the Sunshine Inn." McGee told him and Gibbs nodded quickly slamming the drawer shut.

"David you're with me. McGee get his computer back to the lab." Gibbs barked, before he stormed out of the house, leaving Ziva and McGee running after him.

The Sunshine Inn was a family owned motel in the middle of a busy street. Ziva had never been in it, and never wanted to by the looks of the dirty outdated curtains that hung from the windows and the peeling wallpaper. She and Gibbs were in the hallway on the third level, guns drawn and earpieces in. McGee voice crackled into their ears simultaneously.

"Room 304. You should be right on it now." McGee spoke, he was outside in the van, a map of the building watching the GPS signal belonging to Ervine. Gibbs and Ziva stopped outside the door with a tarnished number plate. Ziva took a deep breath and watched as Gibbs kicked down the door. It crashed open and there was a strangled yell from within. Ziva marched through the door. Adreniline overtaking her as she clocked Ervine, struggling to pull on a pair of pants and impossibly escape the room.

"Hands up." Gibbs barked. "NCIS. Michael Ervine you are being arrested."

Ervine glared at Gibbs and tried to back himself to the window.

"Stop what you are doing." Gibbs commanded. "Do not move." He nodded at Ziva and she stepped forward immediately. He tried to evade her and Ziva smirked, now she had an excuse to hit the man that had put Tony in hospital.

Her arm struck out quickly, catching him in the neck. He gave a yelp before he doubled over. With a swift kick to his side the man's knees buckled and he was on the floor in seconds. Ziva brought her hand down and slapped the mans neck. He gave a resounding moan and slumped forward slightly. She grabbed his wrists and wrenched them behind his back before slapping on the handcuffs in her belt. She looked up at Gibbs who was smiling slightly.

"You were supposed to arrest him, not knock him out." Gibbs mentioned before helping her haul him off the floor. Ziva shrugged.

"He resisted." She murmured and Gibbs gave one short laugh as they dragged him out to the street.

Ziva glared at the man through the glass. It was the best she could do as Gibbs wouldn't allow her any closer to the man now he had woken up. The door to the observation room opened and McGee and Gibbs walked in.

"Gibbs." Ziva said upon seeing him enter the room. "I think that I would be able to get information out of him." She could barely contain her rage at the man who was casually slumped in the chair at the other side of the glass. Her mind flipped through the different techniques of interrogation she knew, and she wasn't skipping the ones which included torture. Gibbs stared at her for the moment before shaking her head.

"I've got this one Ziver." He said, trying to send an upbeat lilt to his voice. Ziva made to argue but Gibbs stepped forward, full invading her personal space and she fought the urge to take a step back.

"Is there something I should know David?" Gibbs asked her very seriously and Ziva felt herself swallow. Ziva tried not to look away from his strong gaze and fought the impression that Gibbs knew of her building feelings towards Tony and therefore her bias resentment of the man just next door.

"No." Ziva bit out and he stepped back, suddenly allowing Ziva to breathe her own air again.

"Good." Gibbs muttered and grabbed a cup of coffee before leaving the small room.

"If it's any consolation." McGee murmured as he took up his place beside her at the glass. "He wouldn't let me, when I asked him either."

Ziva flashed him a look before turning back to the glass as Gibbs walked into the small room. No, it wasn't really any consolation at all.

Gibbs sat down on the chair and tried to remain calm. Truth be told, Ziva and McGee were both making him nervous. They had both asked desperately to conduct this interview. As if somehow breaking the man would make it better for Tony. Gibbs breathed deeply as he thought of Tony. Now awake but in pain nearly constantly. The disgraced Petty Officer in front of him sat up a bit straighter as Gibbs' silence and it made him smirk.

"When can I go home?" Ervine drawled. His words were slightly slurred. He casually lifted his left hand and scratched unconsciously over the inside of his elbow through the light jacket he wore. Gibbs fought the urge to laugh at his question. He wouldn't be going home if he had any say to it.

"Home." Gibbs sighed and sat in the chair opposite the man. "We were at your home this morning Ervine. You weren't there, neither was your wife."

Ervine didn't move. "It's getting decorated. That's why I was at the Inn. It's closer to my side job." He smirked at Gibbs, knowing full well that the man knew what he was talking about.

Gibbs snapped, slamming his hand against the table. "Where's your wife Ervine?"

"Dunno." Ervine shrugged. "What do you want her for anyway? Neither of us have done anything wrong."

"Bullshit." Gibbs hissed and rose to his feet, bending over the table and glaring at the marine. "Your little job on the side is creating a mess in downtown. There are people dropping dead left right and centre. You put one of my agents into the hospital and your wife is still missing."

"And what do you expect me to do this?" Ervine drawled. Gibbs slapped a piece of paper down and a pencil.

"Write down every person in your little enterprise and the location of you wife." Gibbs growled at the man. "Because I've got some rather frustrated and angry agents with training in some interesting interrogation techniques, and I would hate to let them loose on you."

Ervine's eyes widened.

"And your wife, she would receive the same welcome."

"And we could cut a deal?" Ervine asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. Gibbs stepped back and surveyed him.

"We'll see about your precious deal." He sighed and stormed out of the room. He took a deep breath before he walked into the adjoining room. Ziva and McGee were staring at the glass but Vance was glaring at him as he walked through the door.

"Gibbs, you cannot threaten people like that. If it turned out that he is innocent then we'll be - " Vance was cut off as Gibbs shouted.

"Leon that man put Tony in the hospital and I don't care what I have to do to get some justice." Gibbs muttered darkly and left the room. Vance turned to Ziva and McGee, the looks on their faces telling him that they wholly agreed.

Ziva walked past the nurses station and glanced at the watch on her wrist. There was four minutes of visiting hours left but Ziva knew she probably wouldn't be leaving Tony until the morning. She turned the corner and neared Tony's room but frowned as she saw the door open. A woman peeked out of the room and Ziva stilled her body and stood in the shadow of the corner. The woman looked vaguely familiar but Ziva couldn't place her face. Was this one of Tony's many short term girlfriends? Anger and resentment bubbled in her stomach as she watched the petite blonde slip out of the room and down the hallway. Ziva tried to calm herself and walked down to Tony's room. She pushed the door open and saw his sleeping form. He looked alittle better. Ziva dropped into the chair at his bedside and noticed the card on his bedside table. She picked it up and looked at the inscription.

_You better watch out NCIS K.E_

Ziva's stomach dropped. K.E? Gasping she jumped to her feet and pulled out her cell phone, her brain connecting the dots. The blonde wasn't a girlfriend at all - she was Ervine's wife.


	7. Swirls of Colour

_I took some of your feedback into consideration and for this reason this chapter is all Tony-ed up :) Enjoy._

**Swirls of Colour**

Tony sat up, propped up on the pillows behind his back. This was an improvement to him lying down for 24 hours a day. He was still exhausted but he wanted to look as well as possible in case the doctors would let him home early. He threw a fake smile onto his face as the door opened and the pretty nurse that was looking after him today walked in carrying a tray.

"I got you lunch." She smiled at him. Her eyes lighting up and Tony could tell she thought he was good looking. He grinned back at her. Her eyes lingered on his mouth for a moment.

"Great." Tony tried to sound enthusiastic but it was rather hard with the state of the food in the hospital. She giggled at his attempt and set the tray down before checking the IV he was hooked up to.

"There's someone here to see you as well." She told him. "She was quite insistent even when I told her you would be eating."

"You can send her in." Tony told her as he ran a fork through the stew like substance on the plate. He threw his fork down and lifted the pot of Jello that was beside it. Green...yum...

"I'll see you later Agent DiNozzo." She smiled at him and slipped out the door. A mouthful of jello later and Ziva walked in.

"Hey." Tony smiled at her, a real one this time. Ziva smiled back but he could tell she was worried.

"Hello Tony." She greeted him and placed a bag on the table in front of him. "I brought you lunch."

Tony's eyes lit up as she produced a carton from his favourite Chinese restaurant.

"The nurses told me that you liked to complain at meal times." Ziva told him. "The majority of them do not want you to eat something displeasing. Have you been charming them?"

"No more than usual." Tony beamed at her and grabbed the carton, pushing away the tray. "Thanks Zi."

Ziva smiled and sat down beside him, her own lunch in her hand.

"So whats wrong?" Tony asked between bites. Ziva shook her head but didn't meet his eyes. "Ziva." He prompted and with a long sigh, Ziva finally looked at him.

"Ervine's wife was here yesterday." She murmured and pushed her lunch away from her. Tony gawked at her.

"What was she doing here? Did you speak to her?" Tony asked. "Why didn't you arrest her?"

"Calm down Tony." Ziva muttered as the beeping on Tony's heart monitor began to speed up. "I saw her as she left your room. You were asleep and didn't notice her?"

Tony shrugged. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

"She left a card, a sort of threat I suppose." Ziva said quietly. She didn't really want to tell Tony but ultimately he had a right to know.

Tony tried to get out of bed but couldn't due to the amount of wires he was hooked up to. Ziva stood up and placed a forceful hand on his chest.

"Tony get back in bed." She ordered him. "Calm down. Everyone is at NCIS and is safe there. Gibbs isn't letting anyone leave until we have her under arrest. Ervine is finally talking but apparently he doesn't know where she is. Only anyone from NCIS is allowed into see you. Tony it is all under control."

"But what about you?" Tony asked as she pushed him back into the pillows, her hand still on his chest. He gripped her wrist and looked up at her. "You're not at the office."

"I'm here." She spoke quietly as he stared into her eyes. She could see his fear and the protectiveness in them. "Looking after you."

Tony smirked at her and Ziva's breath caught in her throat to see him smile. No wonder the nurses were fawning over him.

"Should this not be the other way about?" Tony asked her softly and Ziva fought the urge to scoff.

"Tony you are bed bound, who could you protect me from? The roof fairy?"

Tony rolled his eyes suddenly and Ziva stepped back, their closeness disappearing.

"Tooth fairy Ziva." Tony laughed. Ziva shrugged and sat back down beside him, grabbing her chopsticks.

oo

It was getting dull outside. Rain fell and clouds had taken over the sky. Tony was drifting in and out of sleep and Ziva sighed from her space beside him. She had not had any contact from Gibbs or the team except when McGee dropped by to see everything was ok a few hours ago. He had walked in on Tony and Ziva in a heated debate on the rules of the card game they had been playing.

"Tony." Ziva whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to get some tea. I'll be right back."

Tony muttered something under his breath and Ziva left his room. It was bright in the hallway compared to Tony's room which had been lit only by a single lamp. She made her way past the nurses station and to the coffee machine at the end of the hall. She pressed the button and listened to the machine as it kicked into life. The brown liquid sputtered out of the nozzle and into the cup. When it had finished dripping Ziva took the cup and started to walk slowly back to Tony's room. Slowly she flicked her wrist, stirring milk into her tea. As she turned the corner she saw Nurse Roberts in a heated conversation with another woman.

"Ma'am I cannot allow you into that room." Nurse Roberts was telling her loudly. "No one is permitted to go in."

Ziva saw the swish of blonde hair and dropped the cup in her hand. Hot tea splattered everywhere but Ziva ignored it. Her hand went to her hip but she cursed herself as she remembered she had left her Sig in Tony's room. She started to run as Nurse Roberts suddenly crumpled to the floor and Kim Ervine stormed into Tony's room.

oo

Tony woke up with a start as he heard the door to his room bang open.

"Ziva?" Tony asked before he opened his eyes properly. He sat up suddenly at the stranger in the room with him. Panic rose up in him, no one should be here that he didn't recognise and send she wasn't wearing a nurses uniform that meant only one thing. She was just as Ziva had described her. Short and blonde, her face was contorted in rage as she stomped towards him.

"Where is my husband?" She demanded. "Let him go or I will hurt you."

Behind her Ziva flew into the room. She skidded to a halt just as Ervine pulled a syringe out of her pocket. The needle glinted in the light and Ziva and Tony took a collective gasp.

"Let him go." She demanded of Tony again.

"I can't." Tony told her truthfully. "I'm in the hospital, what makes you think I can help him?"

Ervine let out a frustrated growl.

"Then I have no choice." She muttered and her hand twitched. She gave on final look at Tony before she pierced the needle into his IV line.

"No." Tony muttered. Ervine let out a low moan and pushed the plunger, the liquid injecting straight into Tony's blood stream. The effect was almost instantaneous. He felt a burning in his arm and his vision blurred. He could just make out the image of Ziva, just as she swung for the other woman. He heard the beep of his heart monitor just as he was swallowed up in darkness.

oo

There was an explosion of sound as the machines in Tony's room burst into life. Ziva let out a low scream and kicked Ervine again. Her hand coming round to smash her in the face. Ervine let out an excited yell and suddenly she had another syringe in her hand. Ziva stepped back as Ervine waved the tiny needle around her. Ziva's hands came up defensively out of reflex and the woman walked towards her. Ziva backed herself into the wall.

"I only have one left." Ervine sighed, her voice calm but her eyes betrayed her manic state of mind. They flitted about and never could make eye contact with Ziva. She was jittery and jumpy. Her hand was shaking as she held the syringe out in front of her. Ziva knew that she was an addict but it looked like she hadn't had a hit in a while. Another shudder ran through her.

"All I wanted was my husband back." She half moan, her voice turning high towards the end. "I just loved him too much." The door opened and a nurse ran in. She skidded to a halt but Ervine hardly noticed as she side stepped her and ran towards Tony, whose heart monitor was still whirring loudly. Ziva had her back against the wall now and she steadied herself, ready to lash out again.

"I can't do this." Ervine murmured and glared at the syringe in her hand. "I just want him back." Her face nearly crumpled with frustration and Ziva took this as her opportunity. She swung out with her hand and caught her round the jaw. Ervine reacted sharply with an elbow in Ziva's stomach. As Ziva doubled over she felt the needle pierce her skin. She whirled around and watched, as if in slow motion the plunger go down halfway before her hand swung around and knocked it out. Ziva stumbled back against the wall, feeling slightly light headed. Ervine gave out a loud moan of agony as she stared at the mixture.

"I only had one. I need one." With a loud resignated sigh she plunged the needle into her neck. Ziva gave out a shocked yelp as she watched the woman inject herself with the rest of the drugs. There was a pause, where Ziva found herself staring at the situation before her with wide eyes. Kim Ervine gave out a sort of ghostly smile before she fell to the floor, her body jerking slightly. Behind her two nurses were frantically working at Tony. The door burst open again and more medical professionals converged on Tony's bed. Ziva recognised one of the doctors who had operated on him. Ziva felt her legs buckle and she clung to the wall for support. As she slid to the floor a doctor checked the pulse of Ervine and called out an order but Ziva found herself unable to concentrate on the voice, she couldn't make out the words. Instead she gave into the swirling colours and nauseating room spins and let herself black out.

_Hah, another cliffhanger. I'm sorry guys, sometimes it's just too hard to resist. There should be only a few more chapters left. Thanks again for reading and please take the time to review, I really appreciate it. Have a nice day :)_


	8. Resuscitation

**Resuscitation**

It was a nice day. Sun was blaring down on them. He was warm in his suit, his tie was tight to his neck. Claustrophobic even. A light breeze blew by, trees sways, leaves rustled but he didn't really feel it. He blinked and turned away from the trees. He was in a graveyard, the shiny marble headstones glinted at him. There was a group of people not too far away and somewhere a choir was singing the Ava Maria. Frowning he had flashbacks to his mothers funeral, the choir was really the only thing he remembered from it. The crowd were all dressed in black but he could still make them out from their backs. He could see the pigtails belonging to Abby, her head was buried in the shoulder of another man and he knew this was McGee, his hand awkwardly around her shoulder but comforting all the same. Beside him two older men that he recognised as Gibbs and Ducky. Their faces ashen and downcast. Staring into the grave in front of them. At the end of the row was Ziva. Her face stoic, her eyes glassy. She was wearing a simple black dress and in her hand was a twisted tissue. Even mourning she looked beautiful. He frowned, wondering who they were standing at the graveside for, all of their close friends at NCIS were accounted for, he could even see Palmer in the second row with Agent Lee. Anget Lee? He frowned, wasn't she dead. Suddenly there was a loud bang and he spun around, seeing the men in uniform give off their volley. For the second shot he was ready for it but a pain coursed through him. The scene shimmied in front of him. He felt his chest constrict as something heavy landed on him. Air rushed out of his lungs and then there was a pause before he was allowed to take another lungful of crisp air. Another volley, another excruciating pain coursed through him. His whole body shook, his veins felt as if they were on fire and his heart thumped. He tried to fight the sensation of falling but he couldn't, his legs gave way, the last thing he saw was Kate, smiling sadly at him.

Ziva was sitting up in her bed, her sheet curled around her as she watched across the room frozen in shock. Tears welled in her eyes as they pressed the defibrillator against his chest again. It went off and Tony's chest arched off the mattress.

"Tony." Ziva whispered. He throat felt raw and there was an IV stuck into her arm, her legs felt like jelly and her hands were shaking as she held one up to her mouth. Trying to stifle the cry of fear and distress.

"300." The doctor instructed. "Clear."

They shocked him again, his body vaulting with the charge as he surged through him. Finally the long whir of the machine was replaced with a short bleep. Followed by another. Ziva breathed a sigh of relief and the cluster of doctors and nurses stepped back. The machines around him showed his heartbeat, finally returning to a normal rhythm. The past minute had stretched on far too long than Ziva had liked. She blinked finally giving into the stinging of her eyes and let a single tear drip from her eyelashes.

"He's back with us." A nurse said clearly and checked his pulse with her fingers. "Steady pulse. Blood pressure is rising." Another nurse turned to Ziva.

"Are you alright?" She asked kindly and Ziva tore her eyes away from the side of Tony's face to look at her. She recognised her vaguely from her time visiting Tony.

"Will he be alright?" Ziva finally spoke, her eyes still wide. The nurse smiled softly at her.

"These things happen. The drugs are still working their way out of his system. He should be ok soon." She told her and gently pushed her out of her frozen position. "His heartbeat is stronger than it has been since he was admitted. Things are looking up."

"You should rest Ziva." She told her and Ziva nodded numbly. "There's people here to see you both. But I'll only let in one now to help you calm down and then they'll have to leave. Ok?"

Ziva nodded, her eyes still glued to Tony's cheek. The room was empty for a few moments before the door opened and a very pale McGee stepped in.

"Hey Ziva." He muttered, his eyes staring at Tony as he walked past to Ziva's bed. "Are you feeling better? They said that you were awake."

"Tell me what happened." She murmured, finally tearing her eyes away from her partner. "Everything."

McGee sighed. "Abby analysed the syringes, it was heroin cut with a mix of things. It wasn't the same concentration that killed the others in the downtown area, it must have been the stuff that the Ervine's were using. It was pretty strong but it wasn't poisoned. You passed out, the doctor said it depressed your heart and breathing. They brought you around but you were pretty out it and admitted you for the night for observation. Because Tony was already injured, it was worse for him. He also got more of it and it sent his heart into an irregular rhythm." Ziva nodded and with a small sigh.

"They had to shock him." She murmured and McGee frowned, looking at Tony once more. "They said he was ok though."

McGee nodded silently, still staring at Tony's pale face.

"Ervine?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Kim Ervine died, she overdosed. There was three times too much of it her system. She must've been already high when she came here and attacked Tony. We told her husband about an hour ago." McGee frowned. "He didn't take it too well. Basically confessed and he faces life."

Ziva sighed to herself and let her eyes slip to her lap.

"Do you need me to come into work?" She asked dully. McGee shook his head.

"Of course not Ziva." He said kindly and there was a knock at the window behind them. A stern looking nurse stood behind the glass. "That's my cue."

Ziva smiled at him softly, tiredness overtaking her as she tried to process the information and worry about Tony at the same time.

"I'll come back tomorrow." McGee promised and pulled Ziva into a hug. He pressed his lips to her forehead in a comforting gesture and Ziva closed her eyes, his gesture reminded her of Tony. "Abby is dying to get in here and see you both." He pulled back and looked over his shoulder at Tony. "Hopefully Tony will be awake by then."

"Yeah." Ziva sighed and smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep tight Ziva." McGee smiled and slipped out of the room. Ziva sighed. It was dark outside and she wasn't sure what time it really was. She fiddled with her sheet and slipped out of her bed. She felt weak and was still groggy from only waking up not too long ago. She had came round when Tony's heart monitor had started to go off. Slowly she made her way over to Tony's bed, pulling her IV along with her. He was breathing deeply, and she watched his chest move up and down. He was nearly grey as she slipped onto the bed beside him. Curling up into a ball at his side she nuzzled her nose into the side of his neck. Through the hospital antiseptic smell and the smell of blood and sterile instruments she smelt him. It was nearly overwhelming. Ziva felt a lump rise in her throat as she relived the moments she last remembered. Kim Ervine coming at her with a syringe, behind her Tony already having been injected. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips to his skin, kissing him softly.

"Ziva?"

Ziva jumped causing Tony to groan.

"Sorry." She hissed immediately and tried to get off the bed until a weak hand moved to stop her.

"No." He mumbled. "Stay here, what happened?"

Ziva turned round and looked at him, his eyes were half shut, blearily he looked at her, confusion masking his features.

"Ervine's wife." Ziva mumbled. Realisation crossed his features as he remembered. Then he saw Ziva's attire. The ugly hospital gown slipping off her shoulders. She felt a slow blush move up her neck as she thought of him seeing her like this.

"She hurt you too?" He asked, suddenly protective, his grip strengthened and he lifted his other hand to pull her into a hug. Ziva shook her head.

"It's not that bad." She told him and smoothed his hair out of his eyes. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

Tony stared at her, she was being completely honest, as if she was too tired to care.

"You scared me Tony." She mumbled. "I thought I would never see you again. I got to feel what you felt when you thought I was dead."

"Ziva." Tony sighed. "Don't."

Ziva shook her head. "It made me realise that I never want that to happen."

"What to happen?" Tony asked enraptured by her serious tone and eyes.

"For one us to be gone and not know how each other feel."

"You know how I feel." The words slipped out of Tony's mouth before he could stop them and Ziva's eyes narrowed.

"You remember saying that? I thought that was some sort of delirious comment." Ziva breathed, slightly awed. "You had lost a lot of blood and I wasn't sure if you were really there with us."

"Of course I remember." Tony sighed. "It was like a moment of clarity. I never meant it more than when I said it right then. Ziva, I do love you."

Ziva fought to catch her breath. Her mouth opened in shock and Tony found the energy to give a light chuckle.

"And I know that you do too." He spoke for her. "You've made that clear even without saying it. I sort of always knew." Ziva smiled at him and leant in gently, letting her lips brush against his. He weakly kissed her back and she smiled again.

"This isn't fair." He muttered against her soft lips. "I don't have the energy to kiss you properly."

"You should rest." She told him. "The nurses will shout at me again."

Tony laughed and tucked her head under his chin, letting eyes slip closed contentedly. She inhaled again and let herself smile as she mulled it all over.

"Where did you learn Hebrew anyway?" She asked him and he gave a short laugh, pulling her closer.

"Go to sleep Ziva." He whispered with a smile before slipping back into darkness.


	9. Epilogue

_Thank you all so much for all the response to this story. It was originally only going to be a oneshot but it got a lot of response so I continued. I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed it. This is the last chapter and just a little of Tiva fluff, I think we all deserve it. Thank you so much :)_

**Epilogue**

"Tony." Ziva called quietly through the apartment as she slipped through the door. She dropped her key onto the table in the living room and kicked off her shoes. Her toes sank into the carpet as she walked through the dimmly lit apartment. "Are you awake?"

"In here." Tony called and Ziva walked in the direction of the bedroom. She pushed open the door and leant against the frame. Tony was propped up in the bed, pillows behind his back. The duvet was covered with dvd cases, the credits of one rolling on the flat screen that was mounted on the wall. A copy of GSM sat open at an article beside his laptop.

"Did you not get out bed at all today?" She asked, amusement colouring her tone as she eyed the empty box of cereal that sat on the bedside table. Tony looked up at her and smirked.

"I am injured, give me a break."

Ziva snorted. "If you had forgotten I was also just recently discharged from the hospital." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I think my injury was a little bit more serious than your little fainting fiasco." Tony bantered back and Ziva laughed. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge with a sigh. It was late and she was only just back from the navy yard.

"Which is why I'm already back at work." She muttered. Tony reached out and gripped her shoulders, slowly messaging them. Ziva let out an appreciative moan and relaxed back against his palms.

"Hard day at the office?" Tony asked and Ziva smiled again, letting her eyes slide closed.

"You could say." She murmured. "With you not there and Gibbs's determination not to have a replacement the work is piling up. McGee has hacked into so many computers today I am not sure that there are many left. Abby is even helping out with the paperwork." Tony chuckled and let Ziva fall back so she was resting against his chest.

"Well, it'll be only a few more days until I'm back." He sighed sadly. "But to be fair I was getting a little bored being bed bound." Ziva laughed and put more pressure against his chest. Tony tried to disguise the hiss of pain as she put pressure onto his still painful chest. Ziva sat up immediately and he gave her a look to tell her that it wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be.

"You know that you don't really have to be in bed all the time anymore." She told him and disappeared into the ensuite, returning with the bottle of pills he was still taking. She handed them to him and he nodded at her in response. Smiling he unscrewed the bottle and shook one of the pills onto his palm. He swallowed it dry and Ziva rose her eyebrows.

"Will I make you dinner?" Ziva asked as she pulled off her jacket and threw it over the chair in the corner.

"Make me dinner?" Tony laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Order a pizza?" She asked sarcastically and he chuckled.

"No." He shook his head and reached out, grabbing her wrist with his hands. Her skin was warm and soft under his fingers and he smiled at the jolts of electricity running up his spine. "I have better things in mind."

Ziva smiled down at him as he rolled out of bed, only wincing slightly as the still tender wound rejected the action. He pulled her closer to him and finally kissed her. She smiled into his lips as his arms pulled her to his chest, his hand wrapping in her hair. He kissed her harder and she let her body curl around his. She laughed as his free hand reached up and undid the bottom button of her blouse.

"Tony." She murmured against his lips.

"Yes Ziva." Tony grinned slyly as she pulled back a little.

"The doctor told you not to over exert yourself." She told him as he pushed her back onto the bed. She laughed as he pushed her onto the mattress and leaned over her, pressing kisses into her jaw and neck.

"That didn't stop you last night." He reminded her and her laugh came out in a throaty chuckle. Tony swallowed a moan and kissed her again. Her hands slowly ran up his back and under the t-shirt he was wearing.

"I suppose it didn't." She murmured softly and pulled him down into another kiss. Tony grinned and let her slowly undress him.


End file.
